King Ghidorah
Background NOTE: This artical deals with the Showa (1954-1975) version of King Ghidorah. The most powerful and dangerous monster in the universe, King Ghidorah has destroyed countless planets and whatever life is on them. King Ghidorah is the cause of all life on Venus being killed and the planet turning into a barren wasteland. The Destroyer of Worlds has earned himself many titles including The King of Terror, Monster Zero by the people of Planet X, and Super Space Terror-Beast by the Garoga. King Ghidorah is a planet killer and a super monster, often times Godzilla needing to team up with at least one other monster to beat him. King Ghidorah first attacked Earth in the 60's and was only driven back by the combine team work of Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra. Later he would battle Godzilla and Rodan on Planet X before all three were used as weapons by the Xillaiens to conquer Earth. Once the human race defeated the invaders and freed the monsters King Ghidorah battled them a short fight that resulted in them falling off a mountain into the sea. King Ghidorah won that match as only he rose out of that water but seemed to content with just flying back into space. The planet was safe from him, for the time being. King Ghidorah would next be controlled again by aleins along with Gigan to attack Earth and lure Godzilla and Angiurus into the Godzilla Tower where a powerful laser almost killed Godzilla. Thanks to human intervention the tower and aliens were destroyed. King Ghidorah and Gigan, now acting of their free will, continued their battle with the Earth monsters before being driven back into space once more. King Ghidorah was later captured by the Garoga and given an upgrade to his Gravity Beam. The super monster battled Zone Fighter and easily overwhelmed him with his raw power. After recovering from their last fight Zone Fighter lured King Ghidorah into space for their rematch. Thanks to augments made to his power Zone Fighter defeated King Ghidorah in their second battle and while the Meteor Missile Might attack failed to kill King Ghidorah it injuried the Destroyer of Worlds enough that the Garoga made it retreat. King Ghidorah would have it's final battle on Earth in 1999. After another alien invasion by another alien race had failed, King Ghidorah was sent to destroy several of Earth's monsters at Mt. Fuji. Godzilla lead his comrades into combat with the planet killer for the final time. Although the space demon held them off for a while in the end even the strongest monster in the universe could not take on so many monster all at once and he was killed once and for all along with his alien masters. After countless eons the universe was free from the evil destroyer, the very being who killed off all life on entire planets just for fun. King Ghidorah's corpse was swallowed by the Earth he sought to destroy when a chasm opened up under his body, never to be seen again. Stats King Ghidorah is 100 meters tall with a wingspan of 150 meters and it's mass is surprisingly light for it's size at only 30,000 tons. Possible origin? The Garoga clime to have made King Ghidorah. Weather this is true or not is unknown. If it is true then the Garoga have been attacking planets for a long time since King Ghidorah has been destroying entire planets for eons and wiped out all life on the planet Venus. However King Ghidorah was acting of free will in Ghidorah The Three Headed Monster, and has been controlled by several different alien races. It is possible that King Ghidorah had broken free. Considering how easily all the other Terror-Beasts were destroyed it seems more likely that King Ghidorah is a natural cosmic horror and that Garoga just happen to come across him just like they did Gigan and like so many aliens before them, controlled him. The Garoga could have been bluffing and merely encourage the lie to make themselves seem more dangerous then what they really are. It is unknown but more then likely King Ghidorah is a natural one of a kind planet killer that has been around for countless ages and the Garoga were lying about being his makers. Powers and weapons Super Human Strength: Being a super monster as well the most powerful monster in the universe, King Ghidorah can throw even Heisei heavy monsters around as shown by him throwing Zone Fighter around. Flight: King Ghidorah can fly at the top speed of mach 3. Space Flight: Being a space monster, King Ghidorah can fly through the vacuum of space by some unknown means. Gravity Beams: King Ghidorah can fire stream of lightning like Gravity Beams from his three mouths. These beams make harness the power of gravity and increase it to make it heavier so as to add more of a punch to the beams as well to shock targets. Later the Garoga upgrade these beams so that King Ghidorah can not only make gravity heavier to make the beams have more of an impact but also to reverse gravity so they can make objects float. Hurricane Winds: King Ghidorah's massive wings can generate powerful gusts of wind to knock even Heisei heavy monsters off their feet. Meteor Cocoon: King Ghidorah will often encase himself in a magnetic cocoon that looks like a meteor that he uses to conserve his energy during space travel. When it reaches a planet King Ghidorah exists in the form of living fire or energy before taking the form of flesh and blood. Links http://www.tohokingdom.com/kaiju/king_ghidorah_showa.htm http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2009/11/14/zone-fighter-series-guide/ Zone Fighter vs King Ghidorah Round 1 Zone Fighter vs King Ghidorah Round 2 Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla monsters from other movie Category:Aliens Category:Terror-beasts